Selena Thunder and Super Dream Friends
Selena Thunder and Super Friends will be the computer-animated television series that will be created by Ethan Kirchner for Nickelodeon. The series will be co-produced Ethan Kirchner Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio, animated by Ethan Kirchner Studios itself, and will premiere on Nickelodeon sometime in the near future. Development and production In mid 2013, Ethan Kirchner, when he was 18, conceived his idea for the series which will be inspired and influenced by the superhero comic books, such as Wonder Woman, as well as the Japanese anime, such as Sailor Moon. In late 2018, Kirchner redesigned the Selena Thunder character and created several new characters for the series. In early 2019, he added inclusion, equality, diversity, and heroism into the concept of the series. The show will be created using the open-source 3D animation software Blender developed by the Blender Foundation, the open-source rendering engine Radeon ProRender developed by AMD, and the modeling/sculpting software 3D-Coat developed by Pilgway. Characters The Dream Team The Dream Team are the main protagonists of the series. * Selena Marina Baker (also known as Selena Thunder) - a leader of the Dream Team with Canadian accent, she is one of the main title protagonists of the show. * Trisha Bea Yang (also known as Trisha Sun) - a Chinese-born member of the Dream Team, one of Selena's best friends, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. * Hayley Claude Brett (also known as Hayley Cloud) a French-born member of the Dream Team with long blonde hair, one of Selena's best friends, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. * Molly Leah Taylor (also known as Molly Cyclone) - a member of the Dream Team with red hair, one of Selena's best friends, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. * Keisha Summer Brown (also known as Keisha Moon) - an African-American member of the Dream Team with British accent and blue highlights, one of Selena's best friends, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. * Ace Whiskers (also known as Ace Thunder)- Selena's pet mouse and sidekick, and one of the main title protagonists of the show. * Vera Julie Martinez (also known as Vera Rainbow) - a Brazilian-born member of the Dream Team and Selena's new friend. She would first appear in the show's eighth episode titled "The Girl Who Cried Lion" and become one of the main protagonists in subsequent episodes of the series. The Z Boys The Z Boys are the deuteragonists of the show. Their first appearance will be the show's sixth episode titled "Calling All Z Boys". *'Chad Alan Allman' (a.k.a. Captain Chad Z) – the leader of The Z Boys, Selena's love interest, and one of the deuteragonists of the show. *'Timothy Matsumoto' (also known as Tim Z) - a Japanese-born member of the Z Boys, Trisha's love interest, and one of the deuteragonists of the show. *'Kurt Lennon' (also known as Kurt Z) - a French-born member of the Z Boys, Hayley's love interest, and one of the deuteragonists of the show. *'Remy James Alwin' (also known as Remy Z) - a member of the Z Boys with Scottish accent, Hayley's love interest, and one of the deuteragonists of the show. *'Nico Daniel Bickerton' (also known as Nico Z) - a member of the Z Boys with Portuguese accent, Keisha's love interest, and one of the deuteragonists of the show. Recurring *'Vance Thomson' – the director of both The Dream Team and The Z Boys, and the tritagonist of the show. *'Annie Baker' - Selena's mother who works at Layla's Fashion Shop as a manager as well as a cashier. She is one of the minor protagonists of the show. *'Travis Baker' - Selena's father who is also a businessman and works at Layla's Fashion Shop as an assistant manager. He is one of the minor protagonists of the show. *'Cameron Baker' - Selena's 9-year-old brother who is an third grade student at Vanguard Elementary School. He is one of the minor protagonists of the show. *'Noah Waterman' - a principal of Vanguard High School. He is one of the minor protagonists of the show. *'Serge Robbins' - a gym teacher of Vanguard High School. He is one of the minor protagonists of the show. Villains *'Dr. Elliot Garrison' (also known as Dr. Rotten Abominable) - a most-corrupted scientist and mechanic, and one of the two main antagonists of the series. His first appearance will be the show's first episode titled "Orientation Day". *'Sir Richard Cumming' (also known as Mr. Billionaire-In-Crime) - Dr. Rotten Abominable's partner-in-crime and henchman, and one of the two main antagonists of the series. His first appearance will be the show's first episode titled "Orientation Day". *'Meredith' - a mean-spirited imaginary witch and one of the minor antagonists of the series. Her first appearance will be the show's tenth episode titled "Night on Halloween Mountain". *'The Black Knight' - Meredith's henchman and second-in-command, and one of the minor antagonists of the series. His first appearance will be the fourth episode of the show's second season and the show's sixteenth episode overall titled "The Dream Team vs. The Black Knight". Gallery Selena thunder 04282018.jpg|The 2018 drawing of Selena Thunder Trisha sun 04282018.jpg|The 2018 drawing of Trisha Sun Hayley cloud 04282018.jpg|The 2018 drawing of Hayley Cloud Molly cyclone 04282018.jpg|The 2018 drawing of Molly Cyclone Keisha moon 04282018.jpg|The 2018 drawing of Keisha Moon IMG 0626.JPG|The late 2018 drawing of Ace McWhiskers IMG_0637.JPG|The late 2018 drawing of Vera Rainbow Category:TV Series